divisionrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewardsley Priory
Mission brief: 'Tomorrow you will be flown to Northampton, England on a route flight, your flight will take you to London Gatwick airport where you will switch planes. Your mission is to journey to the small rural town of Towcester and gain access to their town files pertaining to the Sewardsley Priory that was in the nearby village of Showesley. Hopefully you will find something of import, some of the files have been studied by an archeological team from Times Magazine, though they didn't have full access to the files. We believe that some person with access to the city files could possibly be coerced or even bribed into letting you gain access to scan through them, of course it might be a conch to break in and so on but who knows how long it'll take to go through them, maybe days. And we don't want to just steal them or something. Of particular interest would be anything related to the Knights Templar, although originally they should have had no relations whatsoever, we have reason to believe they did (from files found hidden in the Convent of Christ Castle in Tomar, Portugal). Standard run, you shall be posing as historical specialists, passports and IDs will be supplied for you. We do not believe there will be any need for weapons, it would be prudent to keep this low-profile. Return flights will be arranged at completion of mission. Company credit cards will be given to both of you with a maximum of 15000 USD each, additional funds will be added if needed. '''Location: 'Northampton, England, UK Objectives # Head to Towcester # Find out information about the Sewardsley Priory # Find the connection to the Knights Templar, if applicable Operative After-Action Reports 'Jason: ' 'Patrick: ' * Northhampton airport 15.12.2015 -> Towcester by taxi * Our alias: American historic society * Timeteam: Time magazine archeologist for a TV show Timeteam studied the Priory. ** Three days to investigate an area ** Someone had told them about a farmhouse where they believed the Priory was. *** We have the address ** Man, woman, two children living there, struck a stone when burying a pet. Someone (unknown) from the village said you probably found one of the stones from the priory ** Family: Coval ** Team started digging - uncovered quite a bit of the area and rubble. * Priory existed around 900 years ago * Town Hall ** Jason Smith - Clerk ** Local archeology: Mr. Edmund Sidebottom *** Grey hair, pudgy, wearing corduroy and cardigan *** 1470 Pestilence, linked to the Priory. *** Priory was funded by the local fiefs. Many people died, crops were lost *** The nuns had taken part of lewd behavior, even prostitution, to continue their life * Local library ** http://www.british-history.ac.uk/vch/northants/vol2/pp125-127 * Coval’s farm ** The head of the family, the man, seemed to know quite a lot about the archeological aspects of the area. * Rebecca ** A mention of a Portuguese knight’s letter to Sewardsley found in Convent of Christ Castle in Tomar, Portugal. Letter was sent in 1307 * Mr. Edmund Sidebottom ** Willing to talk ** Remembers seeing a seal of the templars in the records. ** Bishops of London had an influence in disbanding the priory * Town records ** Templar seal - letter to Lady Lucy of Wetamstede *** I hope you have received the package that was sent from France. These are very desperate times. Pope Clement V has been investigating myself and monsieur de Villaret. It is of utmost importance that it be kept secret. We have influence with the bishops in Londinium. Take care, God bless. Deus Wult, Yours, always, Jaques de Molay. (note: Last Grand Master of The Knight’s Templar) ** Accounts against the nuns in old english. People claiming lewd behavior. Accounts of witchcraft. ** Monsieur de Villaret - Foulques de Villeret - Grand Master of the Knights Hospitaller ** Thomas Broke of Londinium lived in the Priory area ** Knight in Londinium, Philippe de Covele, and his family lived in the area as well *** Late 1700s the the de Covele changed its name to '''Covel * Outside town hall we met Genevieve Rothschild ** Took a ride on her car for lunch ** Were you investigating Hospitaller’s betrayal of the Templars? ** Package is rumored to contain Bahamut’s head, never found. They were accused of worshipping and speaking to that. ** I am here on personal business. ** Drove to the airport, private plane.. we followed ** She stepped into the cockpit to fly to Hallstatt, Austria * Chalet in Hallstatt ** Genevieve introduced us to servants Marc (35+ wiry, toight) and Ingrid (45, military training) ** Portraits of the Rotshchild Concordia (Coat of Arms) ** Over dinner and drinks we discussed. She has a utilitarian nature. Likes expensive things because they work well ** Palm-print reader on the downstairs room, turned into more of a bunker. ** "Do you guys know of the Order of St. John of Jerusalem" ** "One of the reasons why I’ve been so intrigued by you gentlemen is this painting from 1305, by an Italian painter and architect Giotto di Bontone *** Three men and a woman. Men dressed as Knight’s Templar, woman as Order of St. John of Jerusalem. Men look exactly like us. Woman not caucasian, perhaps arabic. ** Photograph: This is my grandmother and an aquiantance of hers. 1943 in England. Name of this man David Roberto, Italian doubleagent who went missing two weeks after the photo was taken. The man looks exactly like Jason. ** Went to bed, bewildered. Genevieve doesn’t know what to make of it all either. ** Opulent breakfast. She’s calm, reading papers. ** She handed us a folder. “Something very wrong is going on in that building. I have reserved first class tickets for you to Tokyo." ** Contact card: Pager number. “I never keep phones for more than 24 hours, so this way I can always call you back" ** Copy of the photograph (David Roberto) ** Genevieve drove off on a motorcycle ** Louis the driver drove us to the train station, said: “Guten Herren. Everything happens for a reason, Servus.” and handed me a book: Book on Greek mythology. Bookmark: stories of Icarus and Daedalus ** Folder: Building: Roppongi Hills Mori Tower ** Handwritten note from Genevieve: “Riot Games, an American videogame company that is owned by the Chinese investment and holding company Tencent. Tencent has in the past year become the largest internet company in Asia. Now what most of the public doesn’t know is that 49% of the owners of Tencent are subsidiaries of another company that you may already by acquainted with, Sarif. Interesting, non? Perchance you will find more information from their headquarters in Tokyo, it is not too heavily guarded and their working hours are from 8 AM to 10 PM. Have a good trip!” * Tokyo ** Taxi to a Hilton Hotel in the centre. ** Mr. Saito is our handler in Tokyo ** Driver Mr. Minami, Audi RS7 ** Alias: Jackson Colt ** Jason: Sonny Roberts ** Disguised as video podcast & blogger press * Roppongi Hills Mori Tower ** First six floors are tourist attractions and bars ** Seventh floor is for residential ** Eight to 48th is office tenants ** Riot Games is on 34th ** We’re going to pretend we are really going to the 35th ** Corridor with two cameras on opposite sides. * Hilton ** Jason called Riot Games and arranged a video podcast interview story BS. * Riot Games HQ ** Robert Mills, late twenties. ** Devs: Zero and Kitty ** Dropped bugs and cameras and network sniffers in the office * Hilton ** Video from Mills office yielded nothing ** Webtraffic: now and then there’s a blib and a glitch - called Douglas to figure it out *** Over an hour later he returns with information: **** Something in their servers sucks in information but doesn’t give anything back ** Saito sent a few ninjas about to steal an employee card because I was too much of a dumbass to steal one while we were at the office. ** We went to see Sumo wrestling. A horrible excuse for entertainment. * Riot Games HQ ** Broke into the server room ** One server that takes in feeds from everywhere and one huge mainline out. ** Hacked in after several really bad attempts *** Filename: Project Icarus (Deeper level of Project Humanity+): Joint military Project with Japanese Kusanagi Cyberware Corporation *** Tried to escape… passed out in the server room. Gas? * Handcuffed to chairs ** Red and tinted black walls, red carpet, red door, high up somewhere ** Four men. Stylish suits, Heckler & Coch MP7s ** A gorgeous woman walks in a red dress. Sits across in a black chair ** Face exactly like the woman in the painting… hard to concentrate, she’s so.. amazing ** She commanded the guards to take off tha handcuffs and leave. ** My name is Judy Sanderson * Judy Sanderson ** “Certain female is to blame for you to be on my track” ** Walked us through Sarif’s “super soldier” program ** "I noticed Miss Rothschild has been searching for information here." ** “Sometimes in order to see the structure in the world there needs to be chaos" ** Jason: “Is that when people like you and us appear in history" ** “You have to ask mr. Pearce about that" ** “I knew you wouldn’t make a deal with me. I knew you’d refuse. You always do." ** She kicked our asses in one fell swoop. * Hilton ** All equipment gone, just cash and passport left ** Got a note from the reception to call Saito ** Asked him to bring us equipment ** Called Rebecca, got a first class ticket back home * Headquarters ** Rebecca and Director Pearce ** I told them I want to know more about Lady Lucy of Wetamstede. ** Told about the lady: both Rebecca and Pearce got really quiet ** Pearce showed us another picture of her and mentioned the name Sophia ** Pearce: There is a reason why there’s been a limit on information given to you. I believe you can surmise from the fact that in addition to the both of you and Douglas there was also a fourth member, Sophia. Now she uses the name Judy Sanderson. Sophia’s handler Maria Nemecek was found at her home, dead. Having been murdered with Ling Chi. An old chinese method of torture. Flaying in bits. Person is drugged so they don’t lose consciousness. Sophia’s secretary Steven was found a week later. Dead in his car, found by a parking attendant at a Division parking lot. Wearing a Colombian necktie. Can’t see the surveillance footage, someone knew exactly where the surveillance was. *** About Sophia: She was extremely talented but we did have some problems with her. She was incredibly sadistic and very prone to using methoss that are beyond what was needed. It’s very lucky that she left both of you alive. I believe it’s a message she wanted to send to us. Ling Chi is a method to torture traitors, and a warning to leave her alone. We were always planning on telling you some of the secrets, as soon as we could see you are stable enough and another event like Sophia doesn’t happen. *** Sophia was "a number four", Jonathan (Douglas) was a four, Jason was a five, Theo (Patrick) was a six. David Roberto was a two. Number ones were around during 1300s in Europe. We have no idea how they managed that. Even they were made, somehow. ** Package made the first ones? (Jason’s theory) ** Pearce: Yes you have been made from DNA, and not born in the traditional manner humans are born. Your blood is different from humans in general. Your DNA is unique. It all trickles down to them who were before the ones. ** Pearce: We’re thinking about giving you much more freedom. ** Jason: “I’m going to take a vacation." ** Towcester advertiser 22.12.: *** Late last night at approximately 3:45 A.M. the car of local Towcester city Archeaological and Historical representative Mr. Edmund Sidebottom was found in a ditch off of Burcotte Rd. Mr. Sidebottom was found dead at the wheel having seemingly struck his head on the driving wheel of his 1986 Talbot Horizon. Mr Sidebottoms blood was checked and found to contain a large amount of alcohol, also in the car was found an empty bottle of cheap whiskey. Friends of Mr. Sidebottom were shocked saying that he left his favorite pub “The Red Lion” before midnight after only having his usual 2 pints. A Reginald McMahon is quoted as saying “Never ever woulda believed it from ol’ Edmund, ne’er had I seen ‘im inebriated. Always careful not to ‘ave more’n his usual 2 pints o bitter ‘fore drivin’. Real surprise this is, an’ a shame too. Feel bad fer his missus Shirley”. We met with Ms. Shirley Arterberry at her home as the Towcester Library has been shut down for the Xmas holidays. She said that she had known something was wrong and that something bad was about to happen, she suspected it had something to do with “those two American gentlemen who had mislead poor Edmund into giving out confidential information” but that she was just as astonished as Mr Sidebottom’s friends at the pub of his sudden unheard of heavy drinking. Also, Burcotte Rd had had no traffic for quite a while during the night and a Ms. Deborah Archibald has walked her dog at approximately 3:15 where the crash-site was and she said there was no sign of an accident then which means that the accident had happened between 3:15 to 3:45. Mr Sidebottom had left the Red Lion before midnight. The police would now ask for any information as to the whereabouts of Mr Sidebottom between the time of him having left the Red Lion to the crash. A memorial service will be held at Saint Lawrence church this upcoming Sunday. ** Rebecca Kelly: *** Good evening gentlemen, we had an agent from London go to have a chat with this Ms. Shirley Arterberry who seemed to have been on close relations with Edmund Sidebottom. *** She said that in all the years she'd known Edmund she had never ever known him having been drunk so this was something very against his character. Also, she went on to clarify more about what Edmund had told her about the find in the city documents room with the two American's. She told our agent that Mr Sidebottom had confided in her the fact that it was he who had found the link between the Knights Templar and the family who was now living at the farm that was on the priory grounds, and that he felt that it should be him who at least tells the Coval family about it. She said that she'd tried to phone them to ask if they had any idea why Mr Sidebottom would've contemplated suicide but that they couldn't be reached. Our agent decided to stop by the Coval household to see if anything could be found. *** Initially there didn't seem to be anything amiss, they weren't home and everything looked normal. Our agent broke in to sneak around and he found that the family had seemingly left in quite a hurry leaving most of their life behind having packed only essentials. There was also an open secret door which had been hidden under the plaster and paint during your visit. A staircase lead down into a very old underground passage and cavern, there was naught to be found but an old altar. From the dust on the altar could be seen that there had been an octagonal object there with (at least a base) a diameter of appr.20cm. We have put out an APB in America and Canada and put the word out Worldwide that we want these people found, so far no luck. *** We had a team go in for more detailed research, we did carbon dating on the caverns and they seem to have been made somewhere around 1150-1200. ** They who came before *** The “One’s” **** Not much is known of them apart from there having been 3 men and a woman. There is a painting of them, the painting is from 1305 by an Italian painter and achitect from Florence named Giotto di Bondone. It shows 3 men and a woman, the men are dressed as Knights Templar and the woman in the garb of Ordo Fratrum Hospitalis Sancti Ioannis Hierosolymitani (The Order of the Knights of Saint John of Jerusalem). The faces of the 3 men are very familiar, they are unerringly the faces of Jason, Patrick and Douglas, the face of the woman is that of the woman they know by the name of Judy Sanderson. The men are adorned in armor and have swords at their belts and the woman is holding an open book over which rests a single red rose. *** The “Two’s” **** David 2: (Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin)He was a Russian peasant, mystical faith healer and a trusted friend to the family of Nicholas II, the last Tsar of Russia. Crucial in the events behind the fall of the Tsars. Assassinated December 30, 1916, at Moika Palace, Saint Petersburg, Russia. Interesting fact that “Sophia 2” attempted to assassinate Grigori 2 years prior to this, it is believed that the Templars had interceded and brainwashed her to assassinate him. **** Theophilus 2: (Nikola Tesla) inventor, electrical engineer, mechanical engineer, physicist, and futurist. Deceased 7/1/1943. A brilliant genius who helped push Division way ahead of the competition in his day. **** Jonathan 2: (Alan Turing) was a British pioneering computer scientist, mathematician, logician, cryptanalyst and theoretical biologist who broke the Enigma shortening the war by an estimated 2 years and saving hundreds of thousands (if not millions) of lives. Deceased 7/6/1954. **** Sophia 2: (Khioniya Guseva). Her role was to infiltrate the Russian Orthodox Church and bring about a religious revolution. It is believed that she was brainwashed by the Knights Templar at the age of 13. Khioniya was supposed to work with the monk Sergei Michailovich Trufanov and Rasputin to bring about this reform but instead, for unknown reasons she attempted to assassinate Rasputin 12/7/1914. Having thought that she succeeded she screamed “The anti-Christ is dead! I killed the anti-Christ!”. She was imprisoned but released years later only to have attempted and failed another assassination attempt, this time on Patriarch Tikhon of Moscow, in 1919. She managed to escape and there is no information about her after this. (Possibly current (2017 Judy Sanderson) Current (Judy Sanderson) Ascended 2009. (AKA Healani, currently stored cryogenically frozen inside Division.) Project Sophia discontinued. Thought to have died 12/03/2011 but under the light of recent events it was found that she is alive and possibly working for Sarif or the Kusanagi Cyberware Corporation. *** The “Three’s” **** David 3: (David Roberto) A double-agent working for both the Italian and British governments during the Second World War. It was David Roberto and Stefan Brand who assassinated Adolf Hitler and his companion/assassin Eva Braun in 30/4/1945. **** Theophilus 3: (Stefan Brand) He used the alias Siegfried Knappe during the Second World War, he worked as a double agent between the Germans and the British governments. As one of Hitler’s closest lietenants, he eventually took part at meetings at Hitler’s bunker in Berlin. It was Stefan Brand and David Roberto who assassinated Adolf Hitler and his companion/assassin Eva Braun in 30/4/1945. **** Jonathan 3: (Ryan Grassee) Ascended 2009, Deceased 12/03/2011. Check file 12032011-179/C6 **** Sophia 3: (Born Margaret Evelyn Hookham, changed her name to Margot Fonteyn) Worked undercover, her cover was that of a world class prima ballerina. She spied on members of the Russian government and the KGB, she helped Rudolf Nureyev defect to the West (he was also a spy, but for the KGB who in turn leaked his information to Margot). In 1955 she married Dr Roberto Arias, a Panamanian diplomat (and member of the Knights Templar) to London. She found out as much as possible of the movements of the Knights Templar as she could and reported them back to Division. She was arrested when Arias attempted a coup d'état against the Panamanian government in 1959. Information released on 28 May 2010 indicated Dame Margot knew of, and at one point was involved in, the coup attempt. In 1964, a rival Panamanian politician shot Arias, leaving him a quadriplegic for the rest of his life. After her retirement she spent all her time in Panama, and was close to her husband and his children from an earlier marriage. Shortly before her husband's death, in 1989, Fonteyn was diagnosed with a cancer that proved fatal. She died on 21 February 1991 in a hospital in Panama City, Panama, aged 71. *** The “Fours” **** David 4: (Clint Bryant) Deceased 12/03/2011. Check file 12032011-179/C6 **** Theophilus 4: (Anatoli Yefremov)Infiltrated the Russian parliament and saw the forming of a political framework to start a new World War, was a crucial figure in turning President Khrushchevs head to not start a nuclear war during the Cuban nuclear missile crisis in October 1962. **** Jonathan 4: Current (Douglas Loeb) Ascended 2012 **** Sophia 4: Healani Kaouhane (File 12032011-179/C6 *** The “Fives” **** David 5: Current (Jason Eric Roberts) Ascended 2012 **** Theophilus 5: (James Ward) Ascended 2009, Deceased 12/03/2011. Check file 12032011-179/C6 *** The “Six” **** Theophilus 6: Current (Patrick Ray Colton) Ascended 2012 ** Rebecca Kelly: *** Good evening gentlemen, I also dug around (and got 3 other members to give me clearance for this file as it seemed to be above my level) and with authorization from Mr.Pierce I now forward it to you. Mr. Pierce said that it's best if you have as much information as possible so as to be as ready as possible for any surprises. *** (OFFGAME! Again Patrick notices something hidden and checks it out to find an embedded message from Rebecca "Hey guys! Have you made up your minds yet? About my birthday, like I said I told a few friends of mine about bringing "A couple of guys from the office" over and they were intrigued, of course we'll have to make some id's for you and so on but anywho. I got table reservations to http://info.delfriscos.com/washington-dc?gclid=CNa6lsKK_8kCFRThGwodz-8L9A You can check out the menu if you like. Anyways, reply asap alright? ** File # 12032011-179/C6 *** The entire team was killed on mission. Though only the remains of Clint and Ryan were found in the wreckage it is believed that both Healani and James also passed away due to the last transmissions sent. The Mission: To infiltrate the high security compound of Fukushima 1 Nuclear power plant and therein also gain access to the secret inner sanctorum of the Kusanagi Corporation and do a data-steal. The previous sanctorum had been on Hashima Island until its evacuation in 1974. *** Report: The team was preparing their incursion in the city of Ôkuma when the news of the earthquake and resulting tsunami came. They were ordered to stand down and retreat from the mission due to the risk being too high. We received word that they intended to use the event and chaos to their advantage to infiltrate the compound. Again, the order to stand down was given. 3 hours later we received a transmission from James: (OFFGAME: The included voice recording is of James/Theo and sounds eerily like him. The speech is articulate and calm though laboured) *** 12/3/2011 3:14 “Healani is gone! I think she was trying to retrieve the data as the rest of us fought off the Kusanagi guards. Ryan was trying to help some of the workers out, our hazmat’s aren’t helping much and we’re pulling rad over the charts here, we’re all gonna need serious decon. It looks bad” *** 3:21 “God, Clint was crushed under a falling beam. He died instantly, not much left of him! We’re pretty much fucked unless we get out of here soon” *** 3:24 “Just saw Healani on the catwalk above me, her comms seem to be down but she saw me and waved for me to follow, I guess she knows what she’s doing, this was her idea afterall. Don’t have much time now, just heard another wall give way, feel like I’m going to vomit soon, probably rad poisoning. My suit’s torn from climbing over the rubble and I had to climb along some plutonium rods.” *** 3:27 “Just a short trip anymore to the vac-zip room after decon and we can get out. Haven’t seen Ryan, doubt he’s alive anymore unless he got out already. We got the info, no to get to our sub. Just one more hatch and I’m away from the worst of it. (sound of vomiting in the suit and the speech grows pained and raspy) This burns like nothing I’ve ever felt, as if I’m on fire, gathering serious rads here, gonna need grafts. It’ll be worth it though..you guys…won’t believe what we found” *** 3:31 “Just heard someone yelling that the coolant systems are down and hydrogen air is leaking into this building, I’m stuck here. They’re evacuating, Healani said she’d be back soon, I saw her go through the airlock.” (Followed immediately by an explosion and the sounds of James screaming, the transmission breaks up and ends). Conclusion: Regrettably it seems that the entire team went down with the reactor mission. A terrible loss, one we could have lived without. If only the team had followed their orders, we would still be without the information they retrieved as we are now but we wouldn’t have lost such vital members of Division. Though they will be missed, we have also learned much from them and we shall endeavor to be more careful in the future. To take more time, to teach and nurture, for a better world. Requiescat in pace. – A. Pierce Follow-up: In a letter that was received 16/3/2011 (Dated 12/3/2011) Ryan reported that the others were adamant on following orders but that Healani had managed to convince them otherwise. UPDATE!!! 20/12/2015 Agents Jason and Patrick reported having run into Sophia (whom now uses the name Judy Sanders) in Japan. It seems she is working either for Sarif or the Kusanagi Cyberware Corporation. She seemed well and her innate powers had seemed formidable. **